User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet
Name: Gray Powers: Ability intuition, Accelerated Development, Adaptive Magic, Alchemy, Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, Hypercognition , Immortality, Intuitive Aptitude, Magic, Mechanical Intuition, Meta Magic, Mysticism, Necromancy, Paranormal Expertise, Peak Human Condition, Planeswalking, Scientific Prowess , Summoning and Technomagic Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Former Soldier, Former Rebel, Necromancer, Mage, Scientist Personality: Gray's personality happens to be Childish, and Playful, Serious And Friendly. Gray is only Childish And Playful around people he knows or trusts, he is Serious when he needs to be and Friendly to those he thinks will not hurt him or his family, He can also be passive aggressive sometimes. He also has a darkside that he makes sure he keeps in check for his daughter's Background: Gray came from an poor family but his parents did as much as they can for him and his little sister. One day Gray was delivering letters to an older man, when he knocked know one was there so he opened the door, while inside snooping he noticed books with symbols and weird words out of know where the man pops out and says "what are you doing snoopin around boy" gray tried explaining himself and why he was there he told the man that the books are magic books right the old man replied "yes" and gray ask if he could teach him magic the old man was reluclant be started to teach gray magic. Six years later gray is now 22yr and has now almost full mastery over his abilities over magic so much that he is now even more stronger then his mentor, but this now has attracted the attention of the military.Gray was an accomplished special soldier in the military. The military came to Gray's home murdered his enitire familiy for the use of magic, Gray was angered because the soldiers laughed claiming he didn't have to cover for them, infuriated at the military's neglegence he was sent into a rage and brutally killed, Gray using magic brought them back and joined a rebellion in whiich he would soar through the ranks and ultimately becoming the leader. Two Years later Gray power stronger than before and has a new ability to walk to diffrent planes and use it's material's for his purposes, he now has gain control of the goverment, seeing on how much destruction and pain he has caused, Gray uses his knowledge of science and uses it to create formulas to make plant growth within a month making it more effective for his people and keep his now new army well fed. As secretly being in control of Sector 1(Earth, The Moon, Mars, Venus), Gray decided to make his military stronger and bigger, building factories for robotics, weaponry, space travel, and possibly plane travel. Fighting Style: Gray is a Master Tactician, Martial Artist, Magician, Weapon Specialist and Scientist. Gray uses elemental magic for for offensive and defensive purposes like creating enitities or duplicates for offensive and defensive purposes and using bolts, beams, and other such attacks for offensive purposes and exoskeletons for defensive purposes and other constructs for offensive, defensive and supplementary means. Gray also likes to utilize his magic for summoning extra-dimensional portals full of extra-dimensional energy, Gray uses this to power up his magic by absorbing the energy, he is able to that because of his adaptive magice capabilities allowing him to absorb A vast amount of the energy meaning he is able to power up his magic for even stronger effects on top of his unlimited mana. Gray uses necromancy to steal souls of his enemies to empower himself and summons corpses and souls to fight with him in battle. Gray uses his mastery over Magic and Dark Arts to take nearly any form he wants be it for combat, mundane, or pranking but he prefers to stay in his true form or look older because he likes likes it and he is able to use all of the applications of magic and dark arts. As a master alchemist Gray can heal people on molecular level and manipulate the molecues on surfaces like rock, metal, concrete, he can even create homunculi and golems without the mana charge and side effects bothering him, he can transmute metal's and element's. Gray is able to summon creatures from the weakest to the most powerful to be advisors, companions or to fight for him or all three, he has alot of control over them and can keep them in the world for an indefinite amount of time and can banish them at any time. Gray is an accomplished scientist especially in Robotics, Cybernetics and Technology, which enabled him to create armies of robots and drones, having Technomagic allowed him to further enhance that. So his fighting style with science allow's him to display many diffrent types of gadget's like Explosive projectiles, Cryogenic landmines and etc. Gray is able to summon many diffrent types of Drones and Robots like: Missle drones, Machine gun Drones, Scouting Drones, Shock Troop Robots, Heavy Robots, and Suicide Robots. Since Gray is a master martial artist, weapon specialist and tactician he is a very capable fighter, having mastered numerous moves and technique's with unarmed and armed combat, being very proficent with blades and staffs mixed Kung Fu and Jujutsu he is a very capable foe, always planning ahead and always two steps ahead of his opponents no matter if you foil his attack he always plans to what if his plans fails, he always see's multiple paths that way if one fails he can immediately jump to the next. Gray displays lots of different types of gadets either invented by him or others, lots of different weapons and armor that can be used for combat and magic for all his purposes, Since Gray has started to travel to different planes he will most likely build up his arsenal of magic, weapons, armors gadgets, and combat abilities. Weapons: Corron blade: Strong, Very durable and almost weightless Capabilities: Defense Penetration Soul Absorption E13 Staff: Powerful technomagic staff, Very Very durable, 2 pounds Capabilities: Electrical Attacks Time Travel Technology Manipulation Activation & Deactivation Electromagnetic Pulse Emission Earthquake Generation Talents: Art Cooking Martial Arts Magic Master Tactician Science Technology Weapons Lieutenant Background: ''' The Hooded: Abilities: Wraith Physiology The hooded are Five wraiths apart of Gray's dead army, they are in command of Gray's spirits, wraiths and undead. The hooded strike fear in to there opponent's with their shrieks and cries scaring even the most battle harden the hooded only shown them selves when it was important or Gray ordered it. Greg: Abilities: Bionic Physiology , Information Transferal Greg is a robot lieutenant apart of IMC R.A.(Robotic Army) His job is to command R.A. and IMC Soldiers alike and monitor their Activities like Creation of R.A Bots, Scouting mission's, patrols, Scavenging Missions, And Skirmishes with terrorists or militia's. Greg is also a tatical robot proccesing new tactic's and strategy's. Greg utilizes tendrils for data transferal and failsafe just incase of any mishaps Crax Abilities: Peak Human Condition , Enhanced Gunmanship Crax is a Miltary Police Commander in charge of Enforcing The laws of IMC and providing Special Police Services. Crax is one of Gray's most loyal comrades,the rest of Crax's history is a mystery. '''Base Of Operations: Mologamy City,Earth Cities: ' ' Mologamy City Population: 4,158,256 Industry: Manufacturing Technical Specialty: Military Technology Apollo City Population: 756,226 Industry: Science/Technology Research Technical Specialty: Engineering Arbre City Population: 1,345,296 Industry: Agriculture Technical Specialty: Agriculture and Horticulture Technology Grand City Population: 3,941,327 Industry: Robotics And Drones Technical Specialty: Robotics And Drone Engineering Earth's Defense: Motto: Bringer's of justice Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Size: 20,00 Humans 5,000 Robots IMC Navy: Role: Space Navy Duties: *''The preparation of naval forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war'' *The maintenance of naval aviation, including land-based naval aviation, air transport essential for naval operations and all air weapons and air techniques involved in the operations and activities of the Navy *The development of aircraft, weapons, tactics, technique, organization, and equipment of naval combat and service elements. Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Motto: Not for ourselves but for you Size: 877,868 Humans 798,482 Fighter Robots IMC Air Force: Role: Protecting the skies of earth Duties: *to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the IMC, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the IMC; *to support national policy; *to implement national objectives; *to overcome any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the IMC. Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Motto: IMC's Angels Size: 516,577 Humans 223,675 Drones Alternate Forms: When Gray likes going incognito or pranking people he likes to use magic to change his form Chaos_Mage_by_Sergon.jpg|Chaos Mage, Any shape or form wallpaper-1280x1024.jpg|Gray The Necromancer 6679892_orig.jpg|The Illusive Mage a_MAN_by_heise.jpg|Protecting What Matters Family: Aleena: Powers: Scientific Prowess, Mechanical Intuition Aleena is Gray's daughter from the war, Gray would do anything for his daugter he would protect her with all he's got only until he dies will somebody hurt her, she is the only thing that keeps Gray from going berzerks, he takes her on his journeys too. Currently she is learning science from Gray, She also has a competetive relationship with her sister. Myali Luedrimana: Elven Physiology, Magic, Dark Arts, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Archery Myali Is of dark elf origin, she is Gray's girlfriend, he and her i have a nice but complicated relationship. She hates how immature Gray can be when he is around her or other people, but she loves how he has a darkside that could bring destruction, Gray Loves her because he thinks she is a great mother to their daughter's, and how strong, independent, dangerous, and sexy she is. She is a very defensive person not afraid to take someone on if they try to be with her man, she can also be very rude at times. Wolfe: Powers: Succubus Physiology , Dark Arts , Summoning Wolfe is one of Gray's pet's (not like a mistress just a pet) she is a succubus and one of Gray's favorite companion's, She is able to Summon demonic beasts from the depths of hell and is proficient in dark arts. She and Myali tend to get into fights because Wolfe tends to tease Myali about her and Gray being in a relationship together when Myali is not around but they have a soft spot for his daughter's. Noryra: Powers: Hybrid Human/Elven Physiology, Magic, Elemental Magic Noryra is Gray and Myali's daughter, she is a friendly and Shy, Noryra is always competing with her sister because of their own prefences of magic and science, Myali and Gray also teach her magic, Just like her sister she is always protected by Gray and always acompanies her father on his journeys. Category:Blog posts